Steven Bennett
Steven Bennett is a character on the ONtv series, Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. At first, the character was a day player, played infrequently by Adam Woodyatt (who had previously played Martin Donaldson on the original Harpers Falls), but when the role became more of a recurring role and not so much a day player role, he was played by Australian Actor, Steve Peacocke. When Steve returned to Australia, the role was recast with actor Danny Dyer, best known for his role of Mick Carter on the UK soap EastEnders. The good Bennett son London born-and-bred, Steven grew up in the luxurious life of Belgravia. His father, Neville, was a high powered executive at Lloyds of London; and his mother, Elspeth, was one of the most powerful society matrons in Belgravia; she is a close friend of Lady Dorothy Jones Bradford; and has done many charitable functions with the Royal family. His younger brother, Nigel, however, was a harder egg, because of his life with being around harder egged friends in the East End of London. Nigel became more of a criminal when he began dating American media worker, Erica Harper. With his help and finances, as well as her criminal connections, the two became one of London's most powerful criminal couples. Steven, appalled at the adverse influence that Erica had on his impressionable brother, tried to break up the relationship as did their parents (and later on, by their aunt Maranda Boudoin), but that wouldn't work, it only drove Nigel to Erica all the more. To their rage and shock, Erica and Nigel were married. Though the Bennetts knew about and disapproved of the marriage, her family, the Harpers, were unaware of the marriage. (However, what neither family knew was that Nigel was committing bigamy! While married to Erica, he was STILL married to his first wife, Sharmaine Jones.) As if their marriage was bad enough, Erica couldn't have children. She manipulated Nigel to basically rape her own niece, Hannah Harper to give her a child. Hannah gave birth to a girl named Maggie, but Erica wanted the baby to be with her father, and began a terror campaign to get Maggie to Nigel. Despite her attempts, Hannah kept her daughter, and outright told Erica to leave her alone. This didn't stop Erica, and she kept the constant harassment and pressure up. Finally, Steven had had enough. He outright ordered Erica and Nigel to stop this insanity, and when they didn't, Steven arranged it that Hannah was to return to Boston, and away from Nigel's constant stalking. With the blessings of his parents, Steven himself moved to Boston, to make sure Hannah and Maggie were protected from Erica (Nigel, by this time, was killed in prison, by a former criminal mate of his, who had been backstabbed by Nigel). Upon receipt of documents from his family's businesses, he discovered that his brother and Erica had started a number of criminal enterprises all over London. With the idea of protecting Maggie from the vicious legacy of her father and great Aunt/Stepmother's criminal doings, he ordered ALL of those enterprises shut down for good, or else he would turn all who worked with them in to Scotland Yard and have charges filed against them. Steven currently lives in Cambridge in the Atchley Mansion along with Hannah and Craig Atchley, where he has more than ample time to spend with his beloved niece, Maggie. He is also planning to have his parents to come to Boston and meet Maggie. Also having recently moved in was Steven's former sister in-law and family friend, Sharmaine, whom he had always gotten along with a lot better (and STILL considers his sister in-law) than Erica. Romance, which had always seemed to elude Steven, has finally come to him, in the person of Erica's sister, Samantha Harper. She and Steven helped break up a verbal catfight between Sharmaine and Erica, and both found themselves drawn to one another. Although they are taking it slow, they realize that romance is a possibility. The two recently realized that they cannot live without one another, and they recently got engaged to be married. Some months later, not wanting to take any chances, Steven and Samantha got married at Boston City Hall in a quiet ceremony, with only Elspeth, Samantha's sister, Veronica Harper and her spouse, Adrienne as witnesses. Happily, Steven's mother, Elspeth, finally having had enough of living in London, moved to Boston, so she could be near to her grandchild. She gets on well with Hannah's father and stepmother, Michael and Wendy, and is a confidante, much like his cousin, Audra to Hannah's brother, Dylan. Steven also gained his aunt, Ardith moving into the mansion, and in a way, taking the mansion and giving it a mix of tradition and modernity. He also did the same thing when his other aunts, Laura, Evelyn and Marie arrived in Boston in grand style, although it was marred by a way by a crime the three women witnessed on the T. Forutnately, they were allowed to go after they gave their statements. Category:Characters Category:Other relatives of the Harper family Category:Characters married into the Harper family Category:Harper family Category:Bennett family